Ruhe vor dem Sturm
by MattheaUnterDenSonnenblumen
Summary: Dolly macht sich so einige Gedanken, bevor ihr Arbeitsalltag auf Burg Möwenfels von Neuem beginnt...
1. Chapter 1: Ruhe vor dem Sturm

„Mama, du darfst nicht so schnell fahren", kam es vorwurfsvoll aus dem Kindersitz auf der Rückbank.

„Na hör mal, ich fahre genau hundert, so viel ist erlaubt! Aber du hast Recht, sonst verlassen die gute alte Schnucki noch die Lebensgeister."

Dolly Schwarze bremste den alten Wagen ein wenig ab und fuhr etwas langsamer. Ihre Tochter Katharina, genannt Rina, fuhr mit ihrem zufriedenen Kindergesang fort, kein bestimmtes Lied, sondern einfach nur ein Trällern aus Freude an der eigenen Stimme. Klaus Schwarze, Dollys Mann, lächelte seiner Frau zu. „Wenn Rina so weitermacht, müssen wir sie auf ein Konservatorium, nicht nach Burg Möwenfels schicken!", scherzte er. Dolly hoffte jedenfalls, dass er scherzte. Für sie war es seit Rinas Geburt ausgemacht, dass ihre Tochter die Schule besuchen würde, die sie selbst so sehr geliebt hatte. Sechs Jahre hatte Dolly auf Möwenfels als Schülerin gelebt, dann zwei weitere Jahre im Möwennest, der Schwesternschule nur ein paar Kilometer entfernt. Später war sie, nach ihrem Studium, als Erzieherin, schließlich als Hausmutter auf die Burg zurückgekehrt. Nun ja, bis zu Rinas Einschulung auf Möwenfels waren ja noch sieben Jahre Zeit!

Schnucki, Klaus' alter Wagen, bog nun in die Ausfahrt ein, die sie auf die Landstraße Richtung Burg Möwenfels bringe sollte. Eigentlich wohnten Hausmutter Dolly und der Deutsch- und Geschichtslehrer Klaus-Henning Schwarze ganzjährig in ihrer kleinen Wohnung auf der Burg, doch über den Sommer waren sie viel gereist. Erst hatten sie Dollys, dann Klaus' Eltern besucht, um Rina viel Zeit mit ihren Großeltern zu ermöglichen. Vor allem Dollys Eltern nahmen es schwer, dass ihre Enkelin so weit weg von ihnen wohnte. Dann hatten sie zwei Wochen auf einem Campingplatz in Kroatien verbracht, waren gewandert, hatten gebadet und einen wunderschönen Urlaub genossen.

Nun aber freute sich Dolly auf ein neues Schuljahr auf der Burg, auf den Trubel und die Mädchen.

Zwei Tage blieb der kleinen Familie, um sich wieder in ihrer Wohnung im Nordturm einzurichten, die Vorbereitungen für das neue Schuljahr zu treffen und noch ein letztes Mal die Ruhe und Einsamkeit des Schwimmbeckens zu genießen, das stets mit frischen Meerwasser gefüllt war. Später, wenn die Mädchen kamen, würde von Ruhe und Einsamkeit nichts mehr zu spüren sein…

Dolly dachte sich auch in diesem Jahr wieder eine Kleinigkeit aus, die die Schülerinnen bei ihrer Ankunft in den Schlafsälen begrüßen sollte. Dieses Mal waren es kleine Frösche aus Origami-Papier, auf die sie den Namen des jeweiligen Mädchens schrieb. Beim Falten konnte ihr Rina sogar schon helfen.

„Schatz, du machst schon wieder noch vor Schuljahres-Beginn Überstunden", mahnte Klaus mit gerunzelter Stirn. „Ist das denn wirklich nötig?"

Dolly sah gelassen auf. „Ich bastele mit meiner Tochter und fördere ihre Feinmotorik, wie kannst du das als überflüssig bezeichnen?" Als Klaus ihr Lächeln nicht erwiderte, legte sie das Papier, dessen Kante die gerade falzen wollte, beiseite und sagte ruhig: „Ich weiß, dass es für dich oft schwer ist, dass ich keinen klar begrenzten Acht-Stunden-Tag habe. Aber gerade das ist es, was den Beruf so wertvoll für mich macht! Es ist ebene nicht nur ein Job, es ist auch mein Leben. Und ich weiß, dass es dir mit deinem Unterricht auch so geht!"

Nun lächelte Klaus doch. „Ich weiß ja, ich weiß ja. Es ist nur… weißt du noch, im letzten Jahr die lange Grippe? Du hast dich nicht richtig auskuriert, nur um schnell wieder arbeiten zu können. Wenn du deinen Beruf liebst, musst du auf dich achten, sonst bleibst du Möwenfels nicht erhalten. Das weißt du."

Dolly biss sich auf die Lippe. Natürlich wusste sie, dass Klaus Recht hatte. Aber sie wollte es ihm nicht so einfach machen. Sie wusste genau, dass er am liebsten hinzugefügt hätte: „Und manchmal glaube ich, dass du mit deiner Arbeit verheiratet bist und nicht mit mir!" Es ärgerte sie, dass er es nicht laut aussprach, sondern so tat, als würde er sich allein um ihre Gesundheit sorgen.

So antwortete Dolly nicht und die steile Sorgenfalte blieb auf Klaus' Gesicht. Rina war an diesem Abend eigenartig still. Sie merkte sofort, wenn ihre Eltern sich nicht ganz grün waren. Mit einem leisen schlechten Gewissen und einem unguten Gefühl in der Magengegend schlief Dolly an diesem Abend ein.


	2. Chapter 2: Die Möwen kommen!

„Darf ich vorstellen, Hausmutter Schwarze? Das ist Elsa Leopold, unsere neue Musiklehrerin. Sie wird sich den Unterricht mit Frau Wehmut teilen.", sagte Frau Pott lächelnd. Dolly gab der Lehrerin die Hand und frohlockte innerlich. Endlich einmal eine junge Lehrerin! Elsa Leopold schien noch etwas jünger zu sein als sie selbst. Sie hatte strahlende haselnussbraune Augen, kurze blonde Haare und einen festen Händedruck. Dolly mochte sie auf Anhieb.

„Guten Tag, ich muss ehrlich sagen, eine Hausmutter habe ich mir anders vorgestellt!", sagte die junge Frau und lächelte verschmitzt.

„Ja, das bekomme ich auch von vielen Schülerinnen zu hören", erwiderte Dolly lachend. „Aber Sie werden sich schon daran gewöhnen."

„Ach, dieses Sie! Wenn es für Sie in Ordnung ist, bin ich Elsa!"

Dolly beobachtete Frau Pott aus den Augenwinkeln. Pöttchen war zwar ein herzensguter Mensch, jedoch auch etwas altmodisch und Dolly konnte sich vorstellen, dass sie so ein forsches und selbstbewusstes Auftreten einer neuen, noch dazu besonders jungen Lehrerin gleich zu Anfang missbilligen würde. Tatsächlich kniff Frau Pott ein wenig die Lippen zusammen und wandte sich wieder der Namensliste der Schülerinnen zu. Dolly unterdrückte ein Grinsen und antwortete: „Mein Name ist Dolly. Herzlich willkommen auf Burg Möwenfels, Elsa!"

Sie kam gerade noch dazu, Elsa Ellen Wollert zu übergeben, die ihr ihr Zimmer zeigen sollte, da wurde sie auch schon von der zweiten Busladung der Eisenbahnerinnen überrannt.

„Dolly, Dolly, wir sind wieder da!" Juanita umarmte ihre geliebte Hausmutter stürmisch. Ihr nach kamen Babsi, Judith, Helena und Gundula. Dolly war damit beschäftigt, Gesundheitszeugnisse einzusammeln (Stephanie hatte ihres in diesem Jahr ausnahmsweise nicht verlegt, da ihre Mutter es in ihre Bluse eingenäht hatte), Hände zu schütteln und verlorene Gepäckstücke wieder zur richtigen Besitzerin zu bringen. Plötzlich tippte ihr jemand von hinten auf die Schulter.

„Hier bringen wir eine Schwarm Neue!"

„Vivi! Susu!" Dolly umarmte die Schwester ihrer besten Freundin Susanne und deren Klassenkameradin herzlich. Die zwei würden schon in die sechste Klasse kommen, konnte man sich das vorstellen? Es kam ihr vor, als sei es gestern gewesen, dass sie die beiden zu Direktorin Greiling geleitet hatte. Auch Mona und Olivia kamen strahlend auf Dolly zu, die andere Hälfte der Erstklässlerinnen im Schlepptau. Mona hatte sich im Sommer verändert. Sie war noch einige Zentimeter gewachsen, sodass sie jetzt zu den größten Mädchen zählte. Sie trug eine schwarze, weite Hose und einen knallgelben Pullover, dazu flache schwarze Schuhe. Das Mädchen hatte wirklich Geschmack. Sie strahlte Ruhe und Selbstbewusstsein aus und ihre dunklen Augen waren aufmerksam auf eines der kleineren Mädchen gerichtet, mit dem sie sich gerade unterhielt. „Auf Möwenfels wirst du jede Menge Gelegenheiten haben, deinen Sportsgeist unter Beweis zu stellen. Wir haben eine Handballmannschaft, die noch fast jedes Turnier gewonnen hat!" Dolly sah stolz, wie einfühlsam und liebevoll ihre „Großen" mit den Jüngeren umgingen.

„Auch wir bringen eine Schar, Hausmutter", rief Olivia, die wie immer abgewetzte Jeans und einen Rollkragenpulli trug.

„Vielen Dank, meine Lieben. Los, schnell die Gesundheitszeugnisse her, ihr habt genug getan. Die Mädchen der anderen Klassen können den Neuen alles zeigen."

Dolly wandte sich den jüngeren Mädchen zu. „Herzlich willkommen auf Burg Möwenfels! Ich hoffe, ihr seid nicht zu erschöpft von der Reise?"

„Nö", erwiderte ein Mädchen mit blondem Pferdeschwanz kurz angebunden und lies einen Fußball, den sie unter den Arm geklemmt hatte, zweimal hart aufprellen. „Aber Hunger hab' ich wie ein Wolf. Wann gibt's denn Abendessen?"

„Mali!" Ein anderes Mädchen puffte Mali in die Seite, wirkte aber amüsiert.

Dolly lachte. „Abendessen gibt es, wenn der Gong ertönt. Ihr habt noch genug Zeit, um in Ruhe euer Nachtzeug auszupacken und euch ein bisschen zu richten. Aber erstmal brauche ich eure Gesundheitszeugnisse. Ich rufe euch der Reihe nach auf. Als erstes bitte Mareike!..."

 _Erzählt von Leonie._

Stimmen, Gelächter und so viele Menschen! Alle schienen zu wissen, wo sie hinwollten und was sie zu tun hatten.

Leonie folgte der Gruppe der anderen Erstklässlerinnen, doch mit den Gedanken war sie noch bei ihrer Mutter. „Du schaffst das, mein Schatz. Ich glaube an dich!", hatte sie kurz vor der Abfahrt des Zuges noch gesagt. Sie musste sich das selbst auch immer wieder sagen. Sie konnte das schaffen!

Doch im Zug hatten viele der Mädchen schon so angeregt miteinander geplaudert, als würden sie sich schon seit Jahren kennen. Vor allem Mali und Alev. Leonie hatte mit Staunen zugehört, wie sie von ihrer alten Schule geschwärmt hatten, an der sie in der Auswahlmannschaft der Jüngeren gewesen waren. Sie hätte gerne auch etwas Tolles erzählt, doch ihr fiel nichts ein. So hatte sie keines der Mädchen groß beachtet.

Leonie tauchte aus ihren Gedanken auf und blickte sich um. Ihr Herz machte vor Schreck einen Aussetzer, als sie bemerkte, dass sie die Mädchen um sich herum nicht kannte! Sie hatte ihre Gruppe verloren. Sie schaute sich um, konnte aber niemanden der anderen Erstklässlerinnen entdecken. Vor so etwas hatte sich Leonie am meisten gefürchtet, am ersten Tag etwas falsch machen oder zu spät zu kommen. Sie kniff die Lippen zusammen, jetzt nicht heulen, dachte sie und wischte sich wütend ein paar Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln. Sie hatte ihrer Mutter versprochen, dass sie es hier schaffen würde, kein Heimweh haben würde und eine Schülerin sein würde, auf die Möwenfels stolz sein könnte. Da nützte es nichts, zu weinen.

Das Beste wäre es, die Hausmutter des Nordturms zu suchen, denn sie wusste, dass sie als erstes ihr Gesundheitszeugnis abgeben und sich der Hausmutter vorstellen musste. Die Burg hatte vier Türme. Sie wusste, dass der Nordturm zum Meer hinzeigte, also musste es der Turm ganz rechts sein. Leonie nahm ihren Koffer und marschierte auf das Eingangstor der Burg zu, als sie jemand ihren Namen rufen hörte.

„Leonie, hier bist du, wir haben dich verloren!" Vivi lachte und legte Leonie den Arm um die Schulter. „Komm, Dolly wartet am ersten Tag immer im Hof."

Leonie war erleichtert, dass Vivi nicht schimpfte, aber am liebsten hätte sie es alleine geschafft, die Gruppe wieder zu finden. Sie hoffte, dass Vivi ihre etwas roten Augen nicht bemerkte. Wer Dolly wohl sein mochte?

„Hallo Hausmutter Dolly!", rief Vivi und beantwortete Leonies Frage. Aber das sollte die Hausmutter Frau Schwarze sein? Dolly Schwarze war noch jung und hatte keine gesteifte Schürze an, sondern Jeans und Bluse. Ihr schwarzes Haar war kurz geschnitten und sie war immer in Bewegung, redete, begrüßte Schülerinnen und lief hin und her.


End file.
